The New Kid
by Yagurlrelly
Summary: The Winchester boys recieve a call from their deceased father stating that there is another psychic out there and she is more powerful than any other. Can the Winchester boys save her before old yellow eyes gets her. Sorry lol bad title.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanna start of by saying this is my 1st story. But I'm not gonna give be nice I want yall to give me some constructive critisim or however the hell you spell it lol hope you enjoy it.**

Ring ring! "Hello"

"Dean"

Dean's eyes widen," Dad? OMG Dad! It can't be I mean your...your de.."

Sam who was on his labtop had just heard what his brother said, "Dean..did you just say..dad?"

"Dean there's no time for this now there is another one."

"Another what! Another psychic? What are you talking about? Is this really..."

"Dean I don't have much time. Yes. There is another psychic out there. Her name is Charelle Little she runs a bar out in Los Angeles. Dean please save her before 'static'"

"Before what Dad? And what makes her so special that you'd have to call from wherever the hell you are?"

"'static' She isn't quite like the others 'static' more powerful 'static' dial tone"

Sam looked at his older brother as a stampede of emotions ran across his face.

"Dean...who was that?"

But then Dean swung the car around.

"Dean! What are you doing? Who was that on the phone?"

"Sam were going to Los Angeles."

"What?!!! Why?!!!"

" (long pause) Umm...that was...Dad and he said there was another psychic out there. He said she was very powerful...and...we have to save her."

"How did dad...?"

"I don't know. And I really don't care right now all I know is we need to save this chick from that yellow-eyed son-of-a-bitch."

"Yeah" Sam said as he sat back in his seat.

And they were on their way.

**I know that very last sentence was kinda corny but please just tell me what cha think. Oop! well on to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chappy 2. Yeah it is like Everybody loves a Clown.**

"Is anybody here!" Sam screamed as they entered Sisters.

The bar was empty but it was very stylish with its black and white theme.

"Anybody!" Dean screamed as they walked down the aisle.

"You sure this is the place?"

"Yes, Sam, now go see if you can find somebody."

"Alright." Sam said as he walked through a door that read EMPLOYEE'S ONLY."

Dean was looking around the bar when he noticed a picture on the white countertop. The pic had two girls on it. One dark skinned and the other light skinned.

"Cute" he said, " I wonder if one of them is this Charelle girl."

Just then Dean heard a click sund and felt something against his back.

"Oh God please let that be a rifle."

"Nall, I'm just real happy to see you. Now don't move! Who are you?" asked a sweet southern voice.

"Not moving, copy that. Hey you should know something Miss."

"Oh, I do huh."

"(ignoring her sarcasm) When you put a rifle on someone you don't want to put it right agaisnt their backs...cause it makes it real easy for them to do...THIS!"

He turns around, takes the gun from her, and recocks it."

"Ha...how do u like me...,"BAM! She pistol whipped him,"ugh...ow you little brat." He says as he drops her gun and grabs his swelling cheek.

"Don't touch my gun homie."Charelle says as she points the 9 mill at him."

"You bitch. SAM I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!! ow."

"Sorry Dean,"Sam says as he comes out of the EMPLOYEE'S ONLY door with his hands above his head,"Can't right now. I'm a little tied up." A light-skinned chick comes out the door behind Sam also pointing a 9 mill in his back.

"Why are you here? Who are...

"Hold up Charelle." The light skinned girl says to the dark skinned girl.

"What Aleisha?" Charelle says to the light skinned girl.

"What's your name again." Aleisha asks Sam as she pokes him in the back with the gun.

"Sam, Sam Winchester, and that is my brother Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet..."Dean began.

"I said don't move!!" Charelle shouted.

"Okay, Okay. You know to be as cute as you are you sure are a bitch."

"Kiss my ass."

"Suck my..."

"OMG Sam do you remember me."Alesha interrupted as she ran in the front of Sam so he could get a better glimpse of her.

"OMG Aleisha how are you." they hug.

"You know every damn body." Charelle says as she lowers her gun from Dean.

Aleisha laughed as she pulled out of the embrace,"He was my friend back in college. I always wondered what happened to you."

As they chattered. Dean looked at Charelle and said, " Your not gonna hit me again are you."

"I might." She said as she walked toward him,"Come on."

"Were are we going."

"I gotta fix your cheek."

"Look it's really okay."

"Do you want to walk around all day with a lopsided face or do you want me to fix it."

He shrugged as he followed her in the bathroom, and left Sam and Aleisha chattering.

"Looks like its up to me to ask her myself SINCE SOMEBODY IS RUNNING THEIR MOUTH." Dean shouted as he walked in the bathroom. Leaving a confused Sam and Aleisha.


End file.
